


【情人节限定调教】

by sweetiemilk2408



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiemilk2408/pseuds/sweetiemilk2408
Relationships: Lin Yanjun/You
Kudos: 7





	【情人节限定调教】

“小姐。您的快递到了。”接过快递，我脸上控制不住的泛起了一点可疑的潮红。看了一眼墙上的挂钟，林彦俊快该回来了。差不多要开始准备了。想起这个情人节的计划，我心里还是有些羞耻。

先洗个澡。洗手台上是林彦俊买的新的沐浴乳。挤了一些靠近鼻尖，是淡淡小雏菊香。林彦俊的不喜欢太浓重的香气，每次买回来的沐浴乳都是淡淡的让人觉得安心又不会讨厌的味道。

拆开盒子，我提着那条裙子看了半晌。四周好像很多双眼睛在看着我，弄的浑身不自在。图片上看也没这么…这么色情啊。我发誓!就这一次，反正以后也不会穿了，同类型也不会!淦!花了我重金买的，总要派上用场!

在房间的床上撒上玫瑰花瓣，走廊上放了一些香氛蜡烛。我把裙子往下拽了拽，穿上白色丝袜。挂钟的分针一点点的靠近12，林彦俊敲门声准时响起。好戏要开场了。

我心里还是有些小忐忑的，手略微颤抖的转动门把手，林彦俊那副冷俊的脸就出现在我面前，我探出一个头，对着他笑。他正推门要进来，我堵在门口，惊慌失措的神情，他更好奇我又闯什么祸了。

“等一下我还没…还没准备好”林彦俊趁缝隙正合适的时候侧身挤进门。我咬着嘴唇尴尬的靠在墙角，刚刚想好的计划被羞耻感吃掉了，林彦俊突然进来让我有些不知所措，我按住裙边，和林彦俊瞪眼。

林彦俊的眼神从我的头扫到脚，又一遍扫回来。女朋友穿着女仆装，凸凹有致的身材一览无余。白色丝袜上带着一圈蕾丝，黑色蝴蝶结本是欲望。可能是他完全没准备好，嘴角抽了两下。女朋友这样的小绵羊还只是处在初级级别，骨子里完全不懂怎么去诱惑啊。

不过，对林彦俊来说，女朋友是诱惑本身。

“主人。欢迎回家。”豁出去了!我接过林彦俊的公文包，跪下来给他换鞋。林彦俊今天穿了正装，九分西裤露出脚踝。我给他换拖鞋的时候，摸到那突出的踝骨，想到上次和林彦俊那个姿势的时候，我也这么摸过…身体一阵酥软。

林彦俊被那一声糯糯的主人叫的头皮发麻。低下头看着我的动作，他能模糊的看到我煽动的睫毛，再往下看，两颗水蜜桃之间的沟壑让人忍不住进去探索，那里藏了些什么宝藏呢，虽然已经探索过好几次，但每一次去都有甜蜜的新惊喜。

想起来她之前说的情人节惊喜，这才反应过来，原来这就是宝贝给自己的情人节礼物啊。那他可要拆开了。

我抬起头，林彦俊刚才有些摸不着头脑的表情变成了坏笑。可我怎么觉得这坏笑像三四月份明媚的春日。不行不行。小晴说我这就是太长时间没见到林彦俊，馋自己男人了。可不能让林彦俊轻易看出来，我得藏好要露出的马脚，不能着了他的套了。

“主人 为您准备了甜品 请享用”我牵着林彦俊的手，带着他来到了餐桌前。林彦俊瞥见路上摆放的蜡烛，嘴角不自觉又上扬几分。空气中有一股淡淡的柠檬草香，这个小坏蛋知道自己常用这种香水。

桌子上摆放着巧克力慕斯。林彦俊在椅子上坐下，我站在一侧看着他，林彦俊刚拿起细勺，扭头看向桌子旁边的我，心生一计。林彦俊骨节分明的手指拿着细勺朝他旁边的位置指了指。

“我的小女仆。不知道要服侍主人进餐吗。”林彦俊压低了声音，带着命令的语气，简直就是已经进入角色了。我被林彦俊的嗓音吃的死死的，就像是王子的绝对命令，必须服从啊。

我靠近林彦俊，打算从他手里拿过勺子，林彦俊有力的大掌突然抓住我的胳膊，我一个踉跄就跌坐在他的腿上。林彦俊饱满的嘴唇就在眼前，他有魔力的眼睛跟我四目相对，他把勾引藏在最底部，故意放出警告的讯息。

好…好一副男色。

“彦俊…啊不…主人…”林彦俊捞起我的一条腿放到另一边，我整个人张开腿跨坐在林彦俊腿上。现在完全是处在不利地位的!淦。林彦俊搂住我的腰，贴近我们俩的距离。暧昧的因子快速扩散，我往后躲就碰到了桌子边缘。隔着几层布料，那根硬铁已经苏醒了。

“这样没法吃甜品啊…”我趴在林彦俊的太平洋宽肩上，朝他的耳朵吐气，多少再带点撒娇的尾音。林彦俊轻笑，停在后背的那双手慢慢的移到了前面。放到我的肩膀上，在纱制肩带上不紧不慢的摩挲着。我勾住他的脖子，看见他的喉结滚了两下。

“不 恰巧就是这样吃才好吃喔”我还没反应过来。林彦俊一只手扣住我的后脑勺，突然吻了上来。我差点一口气喘不上来，他今天的攻势比以往的激烈很多，轻易的撬开我的牙关，我的舌头无法闪躲，或是被卷起来，或是被他吸吮。林彦俊是入侵者，扫荡着我整个口腔，他要击溃我的所有防线。而我是个背叛者，享受着林彦俊带来的压迫感。

  
“下面。我们来吃甜品。”我被林彦俊吻得七荤八素的，眼神迷离的看着他，林彦俊抹掉我嘴角的透明津液。我的肩带被他褪下，林彦俊的手从交错的丝带中探进去，握住两个兔子把她们从笼子里抓出来。我呜咽了一声，身下的东西又变大了。林彦俊从我的背后摸到盘子，端到我的面前。

巧克力酱被勺子盛起来，冰凉的触感传到乳尖引得我一场寒颤。乳头也因为刺激的感觉变得发硬。林彦俊把巧克力酱沿着我的乳晕涂抹，两边都被照顾的服服帖帖。我此刻就是林彦俊任意摆弄的玩具。羞耻感爆表啊。

冰凉之后是湿热的触感。乳头被林彦俊含着，他坏心眼用牙齿轻轻磨着，舌头不放松舔掉周围的巧克力酱。另一只兔子也没有被他无视，林彦俊抓着它的下部，拖着一重一轻的揉捏。我爽的有失重感，此刻好像踩在云端，白云柔软的很，啊，不对，是我自己的身体，已经软的快要成一滩水。

“唔…阿俊…”花穴已经渗出了透明液体，幽谷一受刺激就下起淅淅沥沥的细雨。我弓起身子换来林彦俊更加卖力的舔弄。身体燥热的感觉是不会骗人的，我主动的扭动臀部，隔着布料去摩擦那根硬铁，我以为这样就能浇灭浴火。胸部也被林彦俊吸得好像能流出来奶水。

巧克力酱被林彦俊舔的一干二净。两颗可爱的乳头也变得红肿，他满意的看着自己的杰作。林彦俊被我一番挑逗也早就忍不了了，我现在又紧紧的抱着他，欲火焚身啊。

“阿俊…快…快给我…我要”他要好好收拾收拾我，让我知道诱惑他的代价。林彦俊抱着我去了浴室，浴缸里是我早就放好的洗澡水。林彦俊把我放在地上，自己把衣服一件一件脱掉。扯领带的样子又欲又性感。我开始扒着自己的衣服，想要快点跟林彦俊沉醉这场欲望游戏中。

不过我没有得逞。赤裸的林彦俊抱着还穿着女仆制服的我进了浴缸。白色的衣服被水打湿成了透明。贴在身上黏黏乎乎的实在不舒服。我费劲的要把它脱掉，被身下的林彦俊抓住手腕。

“宝贝既然要演我的女仆。今晚就要尽职哦”早知道就不搞这些花里胡哨的了。现在可恶的林彦俊居然还能忍，可小穴早已经泛滥成灾了。除了讨好他之外，没有别的选择了。

“好的…主人”

我握住肉棒，林彦俊闷哼一声。透过水看那根可怕的东西，虽然是他的皮肤是粉粉的颜色，可身上布满了青色的凸起的疤，肉棒在水里看起来放大了几倍，挺立着。我抓住它上下套弄，它在我的玩弄下变得更硬更大。

“操。”林彦俊骂了一句，摸到我的底裤把它扒到旁边，扶着我的腰插进去。今天没有过多前戏，进的稍有些困难。水也趁着林彦俊的进入溜了一些进去。我抓住林彦俊的胳膊，和他一起慢慢适应。我扭着屁股让肉棒在内壁搅动，

“我的小女仆怎么这么会蹭?嗯?”林彦俊被我压在下面还调笑我，手指一点点探上来捏了一把我的酥胸。猝不及防的攻击让我一下子软了身子。林彦俊抓住机会就发力顶起来。我的呻吟声被他撞得支离破碎。

肉棒一次次推平内壁的褶皱。惹得更多的水进入，离开的时候又带了一些小穴的付赠品。浴缸的水被溅出了大半，肉体拍打的声音和四溅的水引发的声音混合在一起，弹一首色情的合奏曲。

想起床上给林彦俊准备的礼物，我求着他带我去卧室。一路上湿透的衣服被林彦俊撕的四分五裂，我双腿夹着林彦俊的腰，任由他抱着我的臀部狠狠的顶弄，配合着他的动作发出一波一波的尖声浪叫。不在水里，肉体碰撞的声音更加清晰，肉棒抽离了身体，林彦俊把我扔到床上，脱下了我身上最后的两条半腿丝袜，也看到了我准备的玫瑰花瓣。

“原来我的乖宝贝是给我准备了这个惊喜。才迫不及待的想要来床上对吗。”林彦俊压在我身上，挑起我的下巴让我跟他对视。我的小把戏都被他看穿了，把眼睛看向别的地方。林彦俊也不恼，

“我的小女仆不回答我 没关系”他抓住我的两条腿岔开，小穴一张一合的在向他发出邀约。他当然选择赴约。他用力的插进最深处，我疼的两条柳眉拧在一起。被他毫不留情的顶弄起来。肉穴还是不够满足的紧紧吸着他。

“啊…嗯…主人…阿俊…慢一点…慢一点”林彦俊加速的操弄，要把我心里所有要说的话都逼出来。滚烫的眼泪顺着我的眼角流出来，被林彦俊舔掉。他把贴在我额头上的湿法整理干净，和我接吻起来。

林彦俊的腰力不是盖的，连续顶弄了很长时间，凌晨外面有人放起了烟花，我和林彦俊一起释放了出来。事后他从包里拿出一个方盒子，打开后是一枚戒指，

“笨蛋。是不是没反应过来今晚我没戴套。”

“情人节礼物是我要向你求婚 就当你答应了哦 ”

“晚安 我的未婚妻。”


End file.
